


The Skeletons We Do

by DeltaSpooks



Series: For love - the good kind [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Alphys mentioned, F/M, Interrupting Sans, Slight Bondage, Swapfell, Whipped Cream, broken doors, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Sequel to "The Things We Do"Can be read separately.In which you and Rus try to have sex.And then Sans happened.





	The Skeletons We Do

Do you know what’s really awkward?

When your boyfriends little brother breaks the door down in the middle of the two of you having really nice sex.

Well, as nice as it could be while you were all wrapped up in ribbon and whipped cream covering your cleavage. Oh, and lets not forget that you are currently invisible.

So really, the only thing Sans could see was the floating ribbon and whipped cream. Oh yeah, and Rus’s dick inside of you. That was definitely weird.

No, but the worst part of all, that was even more embarrassing than when you had turned invisible and dropped the eggs earlier by accident, was when you turned visible during the very awkward silence between the three of you.

Good thing you were mostly covered.

Even if it was just by Rus’s hand from fingering your clit and the ribbon. And the whipped cream.

You were going to have to get a new door for the bedroom. Preferably a stronger door that Sans couldn’t break in half. Lord help the two of you if Alphys decides to do the same thing. You doubt that a new, stronger door would be able to hold.


End file.
